The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Eucalyptus, botanically known as Eucalyptus grandis, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘G2’. It is characterized by having a fast growth rate, good frost tolerance and good coppicing properties when grown under normal forestry practices in central and southern Florida.
‘G2’ originated from a group of 31,725 seedlings of Eucalyptus grandis. ‘G2’ is the result of open-pollination in a third-generation seedling seed orchard at Palmdale, Fla. The female (seed) parent of ‘G2’ is the proprietary Eucalyptus grandis seedling selection with the identification number ‘1020’ (unpatented) characterized by its fast growth and average frost tolerance. The male (pollen) parent of ‘G2’ is unknown. The maternal parent (1020) originated from open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of ‘1020’ is the proprietary Eucalyptus grandis seedling selection with the identification number ‘92’ (unpatented) characterized by its good growth and acceptable frost tolerance. The male (pollen) parent of ‘1020’ is unknown. ‘G2’ was selected as a single clone from the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during February 1982.
‘G2’ was first asexually propagated in June of 2007 in Lake Alfred, Fla. through cuttings and in vitro propagation. Asexually propagated trees of ‘G2’ have remained true to the original selected tree, and all characteristics of the tree have been transmitted and retained through three successive asexual vegetative generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘G2’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.